


The Shurley Family Business

by amosanguis



Series: crossovers and fusions ftw [25]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, Becky is dead, Gen, I can't stop with these crossovers, Minor Character Death, crossovers ftw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck watched as two by two, his sons went to the academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shurley Family Business

-z-

 

To say that the Shurley family thrived as _Jaeger_ pilots would be like saying that fish thrived in water. 

Chuck had started the family tradition with his best friend, whom people only knew as Death (dramatic yes, but if one were to see the man, they would how he had earned the nickname).  They had been among the first to pilot a _Jaeger_ against a _Kaiju_ and lived to tell about it. 

And when Chuck’s wife, Becky, passed during the birth of their sixth child, Chuck retired to the middle of America, as far from water as he could get.  But the thrill of it caught onto him sometimes and he had to call Death, and they would talk late into the night, trying to ignore the thrum in their veins as their minds pulled at each other.

 

-x-

 

Chuck watched as two by two, his sons went to the academy.

First, Michael and Lucifer, Chuck’s eldest went through the school.  Setting new records and then breaking them.

Next, Balthazar and Anna, they weren’t as good as their elders, but they managed to hold their own just the same.

They were followed finally, by Gabriel and Castiel.

Chuck smiles whenever he thinks about how Gabriel had waited patiently for Castiel to be old enough to attend the school.  Even though Gabriel had longed for his own _Jaeger_  since he first watched videos of Chuck and Death pummeling a _Kaiju_ into submission, Gabriel was smart enough to know that he could only do it with Castiel – with someone who could balance him out, could cancel out his crazy energy with a steadfast calm.

And then Chuck had thrown his head back and laughed as Michael and Lucifer roared with fury as they watched Gabriel and Castiel shatter all of their previous records one by one.

And then, just as Gabriel and Castiel began to settle into their positions as the best of the best, the Winchesters came along.  And then no one was sure of anything anymore.

 

-z-

 

End.

 

For now.


End file.
